The Kiss Damon and Elena One Shot
by brookefanatic
Summary: Damon and Elena's first kiss in Founder Day! This is how I wanted the kiss to go down.. I loved the setting on the show, it being on her front porch, but I really wished Elena was the one to Initiate the kiss, I wished it was Elena and not Katherine.


The First Kiss

Summary- Damon kisses Elena

Characters

Damon Salvatore

Elena Gilbert

Elena slowly walked up the sidewalk to her front door as she spotted Damon walking out.

"What are you doing here?" Elena questioned a distraught Damon.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago, Righting a Wrong" Damon looked to his feet as Elena looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I mean, I'm a different person than I was when I first moved here. All I wanted was revenge on this town and now I find myself wanting to protect it. I owe that to you Elena" Damon started walking towards her.

"Me? What do you mean? What did I do?" Elena was truly confused.

"You've changed me. You've made me more Human than I have ever felt or ever been, even when I was alive" Damon admitted.

"I'm sorry" Elena said.

Damon looked up at her with intense eyes, they locked.

"Sorry for what?" Damon asked now confused.

"I'm sorry I trusted Bonnie and not you, I'm sorry you almost died. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Elena said as a tear escaped.

"Elena, that's not your fault. It's not Bonnie's either. She had no reason to trust me. Trust me when I say this. I'm the one that is supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around." Damon explained.

Elena stepped closer to Damon and grabbed his hands and held them.

"You do protect me, as your brothers girlfriend, because you love your brother. You're a great friend and I care about you a lot." Elena smiled.

Damon smiled at Elena "That's not the only reason. I do love my brother, he's a gigantic pain in the ass, but it's not the only reason." Elena looked at him and he smiled, but not that Sarcastic smirk smile he does, this was different, Genuine. He cared, she saw that now.

Elena leaned in and kissed Damon lightly on the cheek. It was a slow/Passionate/light kiss. When she pulled away. Damon stood there in Place. Shock written all over his face, it was Elena's turn to smile. Beauty was all over her face. Damon was in love, not the love he felt for Katherine, this was new/exciting/exhilarating. This was Real.

Damon leaned in closer, Elena did the same. Their eyes still locked, He kissed her lightly at first. She kissed him back. This time more passionate. She didn't want the kiss to stop. She got up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. She wouldn't let go, she couldn't. She needed him more than she needed Stefan, more than she thought she ever needed anyone. The kiss was amazing, more heated than any kiss she's ever had. With Stefan it was full of love and care. With Damon, it was full of Lust. She now understood. She didn't need someone to love her. She needed someone to need her, to want her. Love wasn't the most important. Sure she wanted someone to love her and someone to love back, but what she needed was a soul mate. Someone to understand her, who got her, Who needed her. Someone who wouldn't let her go. She felt all of that with one kiss. The Agony, The Love, The Lust, The NEED for something more. Little did they both know, Stefan was watching from afar. He would always remember the moment the love of his life and his brother betrayed him. Also the moment he realized he wasn't enough and she wasn't Katherine. Katherine used them, she didn't love them. But Elena did.

When oxygen became an issue Elena and Damon separated, neither letting go of each other or wanting to. They stared into each others eyes like they were staring into each others souls. Neither saying a word, like they understood. Until Elena decided to say something.

"Stefan" Elena whispered.

"Elena" Damon sighed.

"I can't do this to him" Elena looked down.

"I need you" Damon admitted. Elena looked back up to him, grabbed his face and kissed him.

When she pulled away she said "I need you to" She smiled.

"Don't leave me" Damon whispered.

"I could never leave you" Elena grabbed his chin so he was looking at her "I love you Damon" Damon looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe she just said that.

"I love you to" Damon smiled.

Damon grabbed Elena's face and pulled her to his and kissed her..

THE END!


End file.
